ZOMBIE TERROR
by Hikasya
Summary: Seluruh dunia dilanda wabah virus zombie yang mengakibatkan seluruh warga ketakutan. Karena apabila seseorang yang terkena gigitan para zombie, maka seseorang itu akan menjadi zombie juga. Hal ini membuat para warga enggan keluar rumah. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Raihan Namikaze. [TAMAT]
1. Kamu adalah zombie!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gakkou Gurashi © Nitroplus, Norimitsu Kaiho and Sadoru Chiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Ebisuzawa Kurumi**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/mystery/action**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Cerita pesanan dari Raihan Namikaze. Maaf ya kelamaan saya membuatnya, Raihan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena baru saja membuatnya di bulan Oktober ini. Habisnya baru sekarang ide ini kepikiran. Nah, karena idenya udah ada, cerita ini segera saja saya buat.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZOMBIE TERROR**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Kamu adalah Zombie?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Konoha.

Kota metropolitan yang sangat sibuk dan ramai. Para penduduknya selalu hilir-mudik di setiap siang dan malam. Tidak ada pernah absennya. Semuanya sibuk tanpa pernah memikirkan waktu.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini kota Konoha menjadi kota yang hening dan mencekam. Para penduduk lebih memilih tinggal di dalam rumah daripada bepergian keluar. Sehingga banyak tempat di berbagai sudut kota terlihat kosong tanpa ada seorangpun. Sejak merebaknya sebuah virus aneh yang menyebabkan orang-orang menjadi zombie. Sehingga menyebabkan satu Kota menjadi gempar dan ketakutan. Karena apabila salah satu orang terkena gigitan dari para zombie yang berkeliaran, maka orang itu akan terinfeksi dan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi zombie.

Beberapa orang yang telah menjadi zombie terpaksa harus dibunuh oleh para polisi agar tidak ada korban-korban yang berjatuhan lagi. Para polisi dan pemerintah yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden virus zombie ini. Hingga walikota Konoha pun menghimbau kepada para warga untuk tetap berada di rumah dan menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sementara. Semua sekolah juga diliburkan. Para pegawai dan para pekerja juga dihimbau untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Sampai menunggu wabah virus zombie ini selesai diatasi.

Tapi, itu bukan perkara yang gampang. Asal virus zombie itu tidak diketahui secara pasti darimana datangnya. Padahal para polisi dan pemerintah sudah berusaha untuk mencari tahu darimana asal virus itu. Ditambah keadaan yang semakin memburuk ketika mendapat kabar dari berita internasional. Ternyata virus zombie sudah hampir menyebar ke seluruh wilayah di dunia ini. Hal ini menjadi semakin sulit untuk membasmi virus itu. Bahkan vaksin yang dibuat dari para ahli kesehatan untuk melumpuhkan virus itu, tidak bekerja secara efektif untuk menghilangkan dampak penyebaran virus itu. Masih saja ada orang yang terinfeksi hampir setiap harinya. Itu membuat para manusia dikepung rasa ketakutan oleh teror zombie itu.

Namun, ada satu orang yang berani untuk keluar rumah di tengah bahaya yang sedang berlangsung. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap dan bermata ungu muda. Namanya Ebisugawa Kurumi.

Kurumi adalah siswi yang duduk di kelas dua belas atau kelas tiga SMA. Dia termasuk siswi yang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat pemberani dan tidak takut jika berhadapan dengan para zombie. Karena ia selalu membawa sekop jika sedang bepergian keluar rumah.

Di malam hari, sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Kurumi memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Ia ingin pergi menemui temannya yang bernama Takeya Yuki. Ia baru saja ditelepon oleh Wakasa Yuri bahwa Yuki terkena gigitan salah satu zombie. Tapi, untung sekali Yuri sudah menyuntikkan vaksin khusus untuk melumpuhkan virus zombie sebelum virus itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Yuki. Karena itu ia harus segera pergi untuk menemui Yuki.

Kurumi berjalan cepat di trotoar yang sepi dan hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di daerah pertokoan itu. Tapi, Kurumi tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. Ia terus memegang senjata andalannya yaitu sekop. Ia berharap di tengah perjalanan ini, tidak ada satupun zombie yang berkeliaran. Dengan begitu, ia bisa cepat sampai di rumah Yuki.

Tanpa disadari Kurumi sendiri, sesuatu telah mengikuti dirinya sejak dari rumahnya. Sesuatu yang menakutkan dan ingin menerkam Kurumi sekarang juga.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kurumi tetap berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri keheningan malam. Beberapa makhluk aneh mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya karena mencium hawa manusia.

Segera saja beberapa makhluk itu berjalan dan mengepung Kurumi.

Ternyata para zombie. Makhluk yang sangat mengerikan. Bermata merah menyala. Mereka berjalan dengan lambat dalam jumlah banyak ke arah Kurumi.

Tentu saja Kurumi kaget akan kedatangan para zombie ini. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Meskipun ia sedikit ketakutan, namun ia berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk melawan para zombie itu.

Satu persatu zombie menuju ke arahnya. Kurumi memukul para zombie itu dengan sekop. Sehingga satu persatu zombie terpental dan jatuh ke jalan.

PAK! PAK! PAK!

Dengan sigap, Kurumi terus menghajar para zombie itu. Para zombie yang terkapar setelah terkena pukulan sekop dari Kurumi, kembali bangkit dan menyerang Kurumi. Tidak ada habis-habisnya. Apalagi Kurumi menghadapinya sendirian.

Pertempuran Kurumi dengan para zombie berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Kurumi terus menghajar para zombie itu tanpa ampun. Hingga tanpa disadari oleh Kurumi, satu zombie menyelinap dari arah belakangnya. Kurumi sendiri sedang sibuk memukul para zombie yang terus menyerang.

Zombie yang berada di belakang itu, nyaris menangkap Kurumi. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah peluru dan menembak zombie yang berada di belakang Kurumi itu.

DOR!

Zombie itu tumbang dan mati seketika menjadi berbuih-buih seperti daging yang direbus. Setelah itu, tubuh zombie itu berasap dan hilang tanpa berbekas di jalan.

Karena mendengar suara tembakan itu, membuat Kurumi kaget. Ia pun menoleh ke arah asal tembakan yang terus menghantam para zombie itu satu persatu.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Satu persatu para zombie mati dan lenyap tanpa berbekas. Kurumi ternganga dan terpaku di tempat.

Dua detik kemudian, para zombie berhasil dilenyapkan. Kurumi menghelakan napas leganya saat bersamaan datanglah seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kurumi menyadarinya ketika seseorang itu sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

Kurumi memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Berpakaian seragam serba hitam.

Kurumi terpana melihatnya. Laki-laki itu sangat mempesona hatinya.

Ada apa gerangan itu?

Laki-laki itu keheranan melihatnya. Lalu ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kurumi.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah melamun? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Keterpanaan Kurumi buyar. Ia pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Eh, uhm. A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kurumi sedikit gugup.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Kurumi dengan teliti dari berbagai arah. Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Kurumi.

'Orang ini kenapa memeriksaku seperti itu? Orang yang sangat aneh,' batin Kurumi di dalam hatinya.

Lantas laki-laki itu menarik pipi Kurumi. Membuat Kurumi menjerit kesakitan.

"KYAAA, SAKIT, TAHU! KENAPA KAMU MALAH MENCUBIT PIPIKU SIH?" bentak Kurumi keras.

Laki-laki itu memasang wajah datar sambil melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Kurumi.

"Ternyata kamu bukan zombie. Tapi, manusia."

Kurumi berwajah sewot. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"TENTU SAJA AKU INI ADALAH MANUSIA!"

"Oh, untung sekali kamu tidak terkena gigitan dari para zombie itu. Syukurlah kalau gitu," laki-laki itu menatap Kurumi dengan serius."Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kurumi mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Terus ngapain kamu bawa sekop segala seperti itu?"

Laki-laki itu menjadi bengong saat menunjuk ke arah sekop yang dipegang oleh Kurumi. Kurumi menyadarinya.

"Oh, ini. Sekop ini kujadikan senjata untuk memukul para zombie. Ini sudah menjadi senjata andalanku ketika bepergian keluar rumah."

"Oh, gitu. Aku kira kamu mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri karena keluar malam-malam sendirian seperti ini. Kamu tahukan para zombie masih banyak berkeliaran di kota ini. Padahal walikota sudah menyuruh para warga untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Tapi, kenapa kamu malah keluar, hah?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Kurumi dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Kurumi hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapinya.

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Tapi, aku harus tetap pergi keluar. Soalnya aku mau pergi ke rumah temanku sekarang. Dia sedang sakit."

"Sakit apa?" laki-laki itu tampak penasaran.

"Sakit karena terkena gigitan dari salah satu zombie yang menyerang rumahnya tadi sore. Dia sudah divaksin dengan pelumpuh virus. Tapi, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Vaksin pelumpuh itu hanya bersifat sementara. Karena itu, aku harus pergi ke rumahnya sekarang juga."

Laki-laki itu manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Oh begitu ceritanya."

"Iya, begitulah," Kurumi mengangguk."Kalau begitu, aku permisi pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat dua itu, mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, laki-laki itu mencegahnya.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU!"

Kurumi melirik ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Boleh, kan?"

"Eh, kamu mau ikut denganku?" Kurumi tercengang.

"Ya, aku akan menemani kamu. Aku khawatir masih banyak zombie yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Apalagi kamu pergi sendirian. Kamu harus membutuhkan seorang teman untuk menemanimu pergi. Karena itu, aku akan menemanimu sampai tiba di rumah temanmu itu. Bagaimana? Apakah kamu keberatan?" tawar laki-laki itu.

Kurumi terdiam sejenak. Laki-laki itu menanti jawaban Kurumi dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Kurumi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh ikut."

"Terima kasih," laki-laki itu menyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah polisi yang ditugaskan untuk memburu para zombie."

Kurumi tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, kamu polisi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hm, aku baru tahu. Oh iya, namaku adalah Ebisuzawa Kurumi. Salam kenal ya!"

Kurumi menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal juga, Kurumi."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama untuk mengawali acara perkenalan ini. Lalu mereka melepaskan uluran tangan masing-masing.

Sesaat Naruto memasukkan pistol yang tadi digunakannya untuk menembak para zombie, ke dalam sarung pistol yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya. Setelah itu, ia mengerling ke arah Kurumi.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang, Kurumi?"

Kurumi mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang juga!"

"Hm," Naruto juga mengangguk.

Lantas mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum para zombie bermunculan lagi untuk menyerang mereka. Mereka harus cepat menempuh perjalanan di malam sepi ini. Menuju ke rumah Yuki yang berjarak sangat jauh dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum mencapai separuh perjalanan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota, Naruto dan Kurumi kembali berhadapan dengan para zombie yang menghalangi jalan mereka saat berada di jalan setapak yang sepi. Di dua sisi jalan dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun. Sebuah kawasan hutan lebat yang menuju ke arah perumahan penduduk yang berada di tepi kota Konoha.

Para zombie menyeringai dengan seramnya saat menyerang Kurumi. Kurumi memukul para zombie dengan sekop sekuat tenaga.

PAK! BUAK! PAK! BUAK!

Satu persatu zombie melayang-layang di udara sesaat dipukul oleh Kurumi. Mereka pun terpental dan berjatuhan di tanah.

Sedetik kemudian, para zombie yang berjatuhan itu, bangkit kembali untuk berjalan ke arah Kurumi. Kurumi terus menghajar para zombie itu dengan pukulan sekopnya yang terbilang menyakitkan.

Sementara itu, Naruto juga sibuk menghadapi beberapa zombie. Dia menembak satu persatu zombie yang terus datang ke arahnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Satu persatu zombie lenyap tanpa berbekas akibat tembakan pistol dari Naruto. Naruto terus menembak mereka dari segala arah penjuru.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Para zombie terus bermunculan dari arah dalam hutan. Membuat Kurumi dan Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"Mereka semakin banyak, Naruto," sahut Kurumi berjalan mundur menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga berjalan mundur ke arah Kurumi.

SET!

Naruto dan Kurumi saling beradu punggung. Mereka kini terjebak dalam kepungan para zombie yang semakin banyak dan jumlahnya semakin tidak dapat terhitungkan.

Naruto menatap tajam para zombie itu.

"Kamu benar, Kurumi. Mereka semakin banyak saja," Naruto segera merancang siasat penyerangan selanjutnya."Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Kurumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Di mana para zombie meringkih dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kita harus melakukan apa, Naruto?" tanya Kurumi menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya ke arah Kurumi.

"Tenang saja, Kurumi. Cara yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ini adalah kamu harus memegang tanganku sekarang."

"Apa?" Kurumi kaget mendengarnya."Kenapa aku harus memegang tanganmu?"

"Ikuti saja. Ayo, cepat! Para zombie mulai mendekati kita!"

Kurumi mengangguk cepat.

"Ba-Baiklah!"

Segera saja Kurumi menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya seraya memasukkan pistol ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya.

Kemudian salah satu tangannya yang bebas, mulai mengeluarkan semacam energi jingga yang berkilauan dan membentuk seperti bola yang bercincin. Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke atas.

SRIIING!

Cahaya jingga berbentuk bola bercincin itu terbang ke arah langit dan sangat menyilaukan mata yang memandangnya. Terutama Kurumi yang sangat kaget saat melihatnya.

"Eh, cahaya apa itu?" Kurumi ternganga.

Cahaya jingga bola bercincin itu mulai jatuh ke bawah. Saat bersamaan, Naruto menarik tangan Kurumi untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum cahaya jingga bola bercincin itu mencapai ke tanah. Naruto membawa Kurumi pergi secepat kilat dari sana seperti gerakan teleport.

DHUAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba tempat itu meledak hebat. Ledakan cahaya yang menghancurkan semua zombie yang berkeliaran di hutan itu. Para zombie musnah tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Kurumi tiba di suatu tempat yaitu di atas perbukitan yang tak jauh dari lokasi ledakan cahaya tadi. Mereka menyaksikan pemandangan ledakan cahaya tersebut dari atas sana.

Terlebih bagi Kurumi. Dia merasa heran dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Lalu mengenai Naruto, mendadak ia membawa Kurumi terbang seperti angin dan sampai di puncak bukit dalam sekejap mata. Kurumi syok sekali.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" ucap Kurumi sambil melirik Naruto dengan tajam."Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurumi. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, jika kamu kaget dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku akan menceritakan siapa diriku sebenarnya padamu," jawab Naruto dengan tampang yang serius.

"Ya, katakan siapa kamu sebenarnya. Kenapa kamu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu? Kamu pasti bukan manusia yang biasa."

Naruto terus tersenyum. Membuat kening Kurumi semakin mengerut.

"Aku memang bukan manusia biasa. Aku memang seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk memburu dan memusnahkan para zombie. Lalu mengenai kekuatan yang aku tunjukkan tadi, kekuatan itu kudapatkan secara mendadak sejak sebulan yang lalu. Saat aku terinfeksi virus yang disebabkan oleh gigitan zombie."

Kurumi terperanjat mendengar penjelasan Naruto itu.

"Ja-jadi, kamu pernah terinfeksi virus zombie itu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Bahkan aku sudah menjadi zombie sekarang."

Kurumi terperanjat lagi mendengarkannya.

"APA? KA-KAMU ADALAH ZOMBIE?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita pesanan buat Raihan Namikaze sudah update nih!**

 **Gimana Raihan? Apa kamu suka dengan ceritanya?**

 **Cerita ini saya ambil dari inspirasi langsung dari anime Gakkou Gurashi itu sendiri. Saya harus meneliti dan memahami benar bagaimana jalan ceritanya dan para karakternya. Jadi, maaf jika lama banget buatnya. Lalu baru sekarang saya bikin ceritanya dengan ide langsung dari otak saya sendiri.**

 **Cerita ini sebenarnya mau dibuat one shoot. Tapi, dari segi ceritanya bergenre misteri dan ada unsur supranaturalnya maka saya putuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi cerita bersambung. Jadi, kayak The Guardian of Sacred Book ya? Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Berminat mereview cerita ini?**

 **Cerita ini hanya dibuat sampai 3 chapter saja. Jadi, nggak usah panjang-panjang.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Sabtu, 3 Oktober 2015**

 **Cerita pesanan kalian semuanya satu persatu bakal saya update kok. Tunggu aja ya.**


	2. Segera bertindak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gakkou Gurashi © Nitroplus, Norimitsu Kaiho and Sadoru Chiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Ebisuzawa Kurumi**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/mystery/action**

 **Rating: T**

 **Senin, 23 November 2015**

 **Fic untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZOMBIE TERROR**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Segera bertindak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Ja-jadi, kamu pernah terinfeksi virus zombie itu?"**

 **"Ya, begitulah. Bahkan aku sudah menjadi zombie sekarang."**

 **Kurumi terperanjat lagi mendengarkannya.**

 **"APA? KA-KAMU ADALAH ZOMBIE?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. Kedua matanya menajam seperti mata zombie yang kini hendak menerkam mangsanya. Membuat Kurumi merasa ngeri sekarang.

"Ya-Yang benar saja? Ta-Tapi, kamu kelihatan seperti manusia biasa. Tanpa ada rasa sakit ataupun kejang-kejang. Ta-Tapi, bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi zombie sekarang?" Kurumi mengacungkan sekopnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terus menyeringai. Ia bermaksud menakuti Kurumi saja. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyerang Kurumi meskipun dia memang manusia setengah zombie sekarang. Kini ia berjalan pelan ke arah Kurumi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku dengan baik. Jadi ..."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, NARUTO!"

Kurumi berteriak sambil terus mengacungkan sekopnya ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya amat serius. Kedua matanya menajam.

Seringaian di wajah Naruto menghilang. Naruto pun berwajah datar. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA? SEDANGKAN KAMU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KALAU KAMU SUDAH MENJADI ZOMBIE SEKARANG!"

"Itu memang benar. Aku sudah menjadi zombie. Tepatnya manusia setengah zombie. Tapi, aku bisa mengendalikan virus zombie yang telah masuk dalam tubuhku sewaktu terinfeksi," Naruto mencoba menjelaskannya."Ada seorang dokter jenius menyuntik obat antivirus buatannya ke dalam tubuhku sebagai percobaan awal saat aku mengalami sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi, ternyata antivirus itu berubah menjadi tidak seperti diharapkan. Bukan bertujuan untuk membunuh virus, namun malah semakin membuat virus itu semakin berkembang ke seluruh tubuhku. Sel virus zombie mengalami evolusi dan memberikan kekuatan yang tidak diperkirakan olehku. Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Awalnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini. Namun, lama kelamaan kekuatan ini bisa aku kendalikan dengan mudah dan aku menggunakannya untuk melawan semua zombie yang berkeliaran di kota ini. Lalu pemerintah kota sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatan yang kumiliki melalui dokter yang telah merawatku. Aku pun ditugaskan oleh pemerintah kota untuk melenyapkan semua zombie yang berkeliaran. Aku ditugaskan juga untuk mencari sumber dari penyebaran virus ini. Begitulah yang terjadi. Apa kamu percaya padaku?"

Masih mengacungkan sekopnya ke arah Naruto, Kurumi mendengarkan semua perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, Kurumi mencoba untuk memahaminya.

"Hm, a-aku tidak tahu. Aku belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Tapi, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Kalau kamu macam-macam padaku, aku tidak segan-segan lagi untuk memukulmu dengan sekop ini," Kurumi terbata-bata dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran.

Tawa menyengir pun muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku ini adalah manusia setengah zombie."

Sekop pun diturunkan Kurumi. Dia berwajah seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke rumah temanku secepatnya. Aku takut nanti temanku itu akan berubah sempurna menjadi zombie jika tidak cepat ditolong."

"Oke, ayo kita pergi!"

Kurumi mengangguk. Naruto juga mengangguk. Mereka pun berlari cepat dari tempat itu. Sesegera mungkin pergi dari sana sebelum para zombie lainnya datang lagi untuk mengganggu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Kurumi dan Naruto tiba juga di rumah Yuki. Pada pukul 11 malam, mereka sudah tiba di rumah Yuki dengan selamat.

Kini mereka berada di kamar Yuki. Yuki terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Keadaannya tenang. Selimut membungkus dirinya sampai sebatas leher. Dia sudah disuntik obat pelumpuh yang diberikan Yuri. Yuri yang juga berada di sana sekarang.

Takeya Yuki, seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda sewarna dengan matanya. Kelas tiga atau kelas dua belas SMA. Teman sekelasnya Kurumi.

Wakasa Yuri, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Bermata hijau. Kelas tiga atau kelas dua belas SMA. Teman sekelasnya Kurumi.

Mereka bertiga sedang menengok keadaan Yuki. Terutama Kurumi yang sangat cemas dengan keadaan teman akrabnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Yuki, Yuri?" tanya Kurumi berwajah kusut.

Yuri yang berhadapan dengan Kurumi, hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memberikan injeksi pelumpuh sementara padanya. Jadi, sekarang dia sedang tidur nyenyak," jawab Yuri.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," Kurumi menghelakan napas kecemasannya."Tapi, efek obat pelumpuh itu hanya bertahan selama lima jam. Apa tidak ada obat antivirus supaya Yuki tidak sepenuhnya menjadi zombie?"

"Kalau itu sih aku juga tidak tahu. Sampai sekarang pun para ahli kesehatan masih belum menemukan obat antivirusnya. Mungkin untuk mengantisipasinya, kita hanya mengandalkan obat pelumpuh sementara untuk menahan penyebaran virus itu agar tidak tersebar ke seluruh tubuh Yuki. Itulah yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

Kurumi dan Yuri memperhatikan Yuki dengan lirih. Sementara Naruto memilih diam dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Kasihan Yuki. Andai obat antivirus cepat ditemukan oleh para ilmuwan atau ahli kesehatan, pasti Yuki akan cepat sembuh. Juga orang-orang yang terinfeksi virus itu. Aku sangat sedih kalau melihat keadaannya seperti ini," sahut Kurumi. Wajahnya sangat suram.

Begitu juga dengan Yuri. Dia juga berwajah suram dan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kurumi.

"Ya, kamu benar, Kurumi," Yuri mengangguk.

Dua gadis itu terdiam sambil mengamati keadaan Yuki. Naruto juga ikut merasakan suasana yang amat menyedihkan. Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menolong teman Kurumi yang bernama Yuki itu.

Sebelumnya, lima belas menit yang lalu, Kurumi sudah memperkenalkan Naruto pada Yuri. Jadi, Yuri sudah mengenal Naruto. Dengan senang hati, dia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk bersama Kurumi ke dalam kamar Yuki.

Rumah Yuki yang sederhana. Hanya ditinggali oleh Yuki dan Yuri. Yuri menemani Yuki karena orang tua Yuki sedang bepergian ke luar negeri untuk membuat percobaan rencana obat antivirus bersama para ilmuwan dan para ahli kesehatan dunia. Sebab orang tua Yuki adalah dokter. Mereka ingin segera menuntaskan wabah virus berbahaya ini secepatnya agar semua penduduk dunia dapat terselamatkan.

Begitulah tentang Yuki yang sedang sakit ini. Dia terjangkiti virus yang disebabkan oleh gigitan zombie yang menyerang rumahnya tadi sore. Saat ini bekas gigitan yang berada di lengan kanan Yuki sudah agak membaik setelah disuntik dengan obat pelumpuh. Jadi, sel virus zombie di area luka Yuki sudah dihambat untuk sementara waktu agar virus zombie itu tidak menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kurumi tidak ingin keadaan Yuki semakin parah. Dia tidak ingin Yuki menjadi zombie seutuhnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Yuki sembuh. Dia tidak tahan lagi jika berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Yuri ... Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Kurumi dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Dua orang itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Kurumi?" Yuri mengerutkan keningnya."Kamu tahu obat antivirus itu tidak ada. Tidak mungkin kita bisa menemukannya begitu saja."

Kurumi mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya.

"Kita harus mencoba membuat obat antivirus itu sendiri. Tanpa harus menunggu keputusan orang-orang yang sedang membuat obat antivirus itu. Kita harus bergerak cepat tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Kita harus mencobanya, Yuri," ucap Kurumi berapi-api.

"Kurumi ... Kamu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin ...," Yuri terpaku.

"Ayo, dukung aku! Kita harus mencobanya!"

Kurumi menatap dua orang itu secara bergantian. Naruto tersenyum melihat semangat perjuangan yang muncul pada diri Kurumi. Sedangkan Yuri masih tidak yakin bisa menemukan obat antivirus itu.

"Yuri, kamu harus yakin kalau kita bisa menyelamatkan Yuki. Kita harus secepatnya membuat obat antivirus buat Yuki."

"Tapi, Kurumi. Kita ini bukan dokter ataupun ahli kesehatan dan juga bukan ilmuwan. Kita ini masih pelajar SMA. Dengan modal apa, kita harus membuat obat antivirus?"

"Soal modal dan kemampuan itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin dimulai kita harus meminta bantuan pada orang yang berpengalaman soal ini."

"Aku mengerti, Kurumi. Tapi, kita harus meminta bantuan pada siapa?"

"Kalau itu sih ..."

Belum sempat Kurumi meneruskan perkataannya, Naruto datang ikut menyela dalam percakapan dua gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan pada dokter kenalanku?" tawar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Spontan, pandangan dua gadis itu tertancap pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kamu bilang kalau kamu pernah terinfeksi virus zombie, lalu ada dokter yang menyuntikmu dengan obat antivirus buatannya sendiri," Kurumi tersentak.

Naruto melirik Kurumi yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Ya, itu benar, Kurumi. Jadi, saranku adalah kalian bisa meminta bantuan pada dokter itu. Namanya Kabuto. Dia adalah dokter sekaligus seorang ilmuwan juga."

"Wah, bagus itu!" Kurumi tertawa lebar sambil menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya."Jadi, kami harus menemui orang yang bernama Kabuto itu di mana?"

"Di kota Konoha ini juga. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini."

"Syukurlah kalau dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi, bagaimana Yuri?"

Kurumi menengok ke arah Yuri. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jika itu bisa menolong Yuki, aku setuju saja. Aku harap orang yang bernama Kabuto mau membantu kita," ujar Yuri.

Naruto juga menatap Yuri. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, Yuri. Dia orangnya sangat baik. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai Ayahku sendiri karena dia yang telah merawatku sejak kecil."

"Lho, Naruto? Orang tuamu tidak ada?" tanya Kurumi penasaran.

Pandangan mata Naruto melayang ke arah Kurumi.

"Ya, aku anak yatim piatu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Aku ditemukan begitu saja oleh dokter Kabuto itu. Aku adalah anak pungut yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Hehehe ...," Naruto malah tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sukses membuat Kurumi dan Yuri terperanjat. Raut wajah mereka berubah kusut bersama-sama.

"Maaf, Naruto. Kami tidak tahu soal itu," tukas Yuri merasa tidak enak hati.

"Iya, Naruto. Maafkan aku juga ya kalau aku sudah membuatmu menceritakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya," Kurumi juga tidak merasa tidak enak hati.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Aku sudah terbiasa jika ada yang menanyakan hal itu padaku. Itu tidak akan membuatku sedih," Naruto tetap saja tertawa ngeles.

Kurumi dan Yuri saling pandang. Wajah mereka sama-sama kusut begitu.

Naruto memperhatikan keduanya secara bergantian.

"Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita harus pergi mendapatkan obat antivirus buat Yuki. Aku bersedia akan mengantarkan kalian menemui Dokter itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sekali lagi.

Kedua gadis itu memandang Naruto bersamaan.

"Boleh juga, Naruto," Kurumi tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu? Kamu sedang berpatroli di malam ini, kan?" tanya Yuri.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan merepotkanku. Justru sebagai polisi yang baik, aku harus menolong teman-teman baruku ini. Itulah jalanku sebagai pembela kebenaran yang kebetulan lewat."

Kedua gadis pun tertawa lepas saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menggelikan. Naruto ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Hahaha, Naruto, kamu bisa juga menenangkan hati kami yang sangat panik seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," tutur Kurumi.

"Iya, Naruto. Terima kasih ya," Yuri ikut juga menyahut.

"Sama-sama semuanya," Naruto menyengir lebar ala lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya di depan tubuhnya."Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Dua gadis itu senang mendengarnya dan sangat bersyukur sekali jika ada orang yang mau membantu untuk menyelamatkan Yuki. Naruto memang malaikat penolong yang datang dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Semoga saja obat antivirus itu secepatnya diciptakan oleh orang yang bernama Kabuto itu. Segera mungkin Naruto meminta bantuan pada Kabuto untuk menolong teman Kurumi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi namamu Ebisugawa Kurumi?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang diikat satu dan berkacamata. Mengenakan pakaian kasual beserta jas putih panjang sebagai pakaian luarnya. Namanya Kabuto.

"Ya, Kabuto-Oji-san. Aku temannya Naruto," jawab Kurumi sambil bersalaman dengan Kabuto. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kabuto tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari tangan Kurumi. Kacamatanya dipegangnya sebentar.

Ya, sekarang Kurumi dan Naruto sedang menemui Kabuto di sebuah mansion yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Mansion yang cukup besar dan dikelilingi oleh pagar besi setinggi 5 meter. Di sepanjang pagar besi itu sudah dilengkapi sebuah senjata pengusir zombie yaitu konduktor listrik bertegangan sangat tinggi agar tidak ada para zombie yang menyerang sampai ke dalam mansion. Di dalam mansion sendiri juga dilengkapi keamanan serba ketat dan sangat canggih sebagai benteng pertahanan tambahan. Hasil mahakarya Kabuto yang sangat menakjubkan.

Usai dari rumah Yuki, Naruto dan Kurumi yang pergi menemui Kabuto. Sementara Yuri tidak ikut. Ia lebih memilih menjaga Yuki agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jadi, Naruto dan Kurumi yang pergi menemui Kabuto. Mereka pergi dengan menggunakan mobil kodok milik Yuri.

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah Kabuto dengan selamat. Sekalian Naruto melepaskan penat di sana. Sebab rumah Kabuto adalah rumahnya juga. Kabuto adalah Ayah angkatnya. Tapi, Naruto suka memanggil Kabuto dengan sebutan "Kabuto-san."

Kini mereka berada di ruang laboratorium milik Kabuto. Ruang laboratorium itu terletak di bawah tanah mansion. Kabuto mengajak mereka langsung ke sana. Naruto pun memperkenalkan Kurumi pada Ayah angkatnya.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Kurumi, Kabuto sedang memeriksa semua alat-alat yang terpajang di setiap rak lemari dan meja di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kurumi dan Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu membawa temanmu ke sini, Naruto?" tanya Kabuto lagi tanpa melihat ke arah mereka.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Temanku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kabuto-san."

"Meminta bantuanku?"

"Ya, untuk menolong temannya yang sedang sakit. Jadi, aku minta tolong padamu agar membuatkan obat antivirus zombie itu sekali lagi."

Kabuto sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Ia berhenti memeriksa alat-alat laboratorium miliknya.

"Obat antivirus zombie ya?"

"Ya, Kabuto-san," Naruto mencoba menyakinkan Kabuto yang terkadang-kadang sangat ragu dalam menciptakan suatu penemuan yang gagal itu sekali lagi."Aku mohon, buatlah obat antivirus itu, Kabuto-san. Untuk menolong teman Kurumi yang sakit karena terinfeksi virus zombie itu. Kabuto-san mau menolongnya, kan?"

SET!

Kabuto membalikkan badannya dan memandang ke arah dua anak muda itu. Di mana Kurumi dan Naruto yang sangat mengharapkan bantuannya.

Sang dokter sekaligus ilmuwan itu, terdiam dan memikirkan dengan keras permintaan Naruto sebagai perwakilan Kurumi. Kurumi harap-harap cemas dalam menunggu keputusan Kabuto. Naruto juga menanti jawaban Kabuto dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Kabuto memberikan jawabannya.

"Aku bisa saja menolong teman Kurumi itu. Tapi, aku ragu apakah aku bisa menciptakan obat antivirus itu sekali lagi? Sebelumnya percobaan pertamaku gagal, kamu sendiri menjadi manusia setengah zombie karena sel virus zombie menjadi sel virus bermuatan listrik yang sangat jinak dan beradaptasi dengan mudah di dalam tubuhmu, Naruto. Sehingga kamu memiliki kekuatan elemen api pemusnah yang dapat memusnahkan para zombie. Tapi, ... aku tidak yakin bisa membuat antivirus itu yang kedua kalinya. Aku takut efek sampingnya bisa berakibat fatal seperti kamu, Naruto."

Kabuto memasang wajah kusutnya. Dia tidak yakin untuk menciptakan obat antivirus itu sekali lagi. Tapi, Naruto tanpa patah arang tetap terus membujuk Kabuto.

"Aku mengerti, Kabuto-san. Aku mengerti kebiasaanmu yang selalu tidak percaya diri. Tapi, aku percaya sekali Kabuto-san bisa menciptakan obat antivirus itu sekali lagi. Cobalah dulu Kabuto-san. Aku yakin Kabuto-san berhasil menciptakan obat antivirus untuk pertama kalinya di dunia. Aku akan mendukungmu," sahut Naruto sangat serius.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku rasa itu percuma," Kabuto tetap memasang wajah kusutnya."Pasti hasilnya akan beda. Aku tidak yakin."

"Jangan seperti itu, Kabuto-san. Kabuto-san harus semangat. Aku akan terus mendukungmu agar Kabuto-san mau membuat obat antivirus itu sekali lagi. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri, Kabuto-san."

"Ya, itu benar. Oji-san harus mengalahkan rasa keraguan Oji-san itu. Aku yakin Oji-san bisa melakukannya. Ini demi menolong orang banyak," tiba-tiba Kurumi ikut menyahut setelah lama terdiam.

Kedua pria itu memandang ke arah Kurumi. Kurumi menunjukkan muka yang sangat serius dan tegas. Ia berharap perkataan lantangnya ini dapat mengubah pola pikiran Kabuto. Semoga Kabuto dapat memahaminya dan segera menyetujui untuk mewujudkannya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia mengerling ke arah Kabuto lagi.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kurumi. Kabuto-san harus membuat obat antivirus itu untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak. Bukan hanya menolong teman Kurumi saja. Ini adalah bencana internasional. Harus ditanggapi dan diatasi dengan segera. Bahkan para orang di dunia saat ini sedang mengadakan kerja sama untuk mencari sesuatu yang dijadikan sebagai obat antivirus wabah ini. Jadi, dimulai dari kita sendiri. Kita yang harus memulai sendiri untuk menciptakan obat antivirus itu," Naruto berusaha terus untuk membujuk Kabuto."Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, pasti aku akan segera memulai perubahan besar untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Tapi, sayang, kenyataannya aku adalah polisi biasa. Aku bukan ilmuwan yang jenius sepertimu, Kabuto-san. Aku harap Kabuto-san memikirkannya matang-matang."

Mendengar semua yang telah dilontarkan Naruto padanya, membuat Kabuto tertegun. Sesaat ia memikirkannya dengan keras sambil memegang kacamatanya yang bercahaya penuh. Seakan-akan menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang sebenarnya.

Hening sejenak.

Ruangan yang berukuran sangat luas dan berbentuk oval. Langit-langit ruangan yang sangat tinggi sekitar 5 meter. Diisi oleh perabotan-perabotan kimia dan berbahaya. Kesannya sedikit dingin, misterius dan juga canggih.

Itulah ruang kerja Kabuto karena Kabuto menghabiskan waktunya untuk berinsperimen setiap harinya. Kabuto juga bergabung dan terikat kontrak di sebuah perusahaan besar milik pemerintahan kota Konoha yaitu Medical Center Konoha atau disingkat dengan MSK. Organisasi yang diisi dengan para ilmuwan dan para ahli kesehatan.

Untuk itulah, Kabuto menjadi harapan satu-satunya bagi Naruto dan Kurumi. Sebab Kabuto adalah orang yang sangat jenius dan diakui di kota Konoha itu. Mereka sangat yakin kalau Kabuto berhasil menciptakan obat antivirus untuk memusnahkan wabah aneh yang kini melanda dunia.

Dengan keyakinan yang penuh dan hati yang mantap, Kabuto tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk bertanda ia akan membantu Naruto dan Kurumi.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku bisa membuat obat antivirus itu sekali lagi," ungkap Kabuto.

Membuat Naruto dan Kurumi senang mendengarnya. Mereka tertawa lebar bersama.

"Benarkah, Kabuto-san mau membantu kami?"

Kabuto melirik Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto."

"Bagus, itu baru Ayah angkat yang kukenal."

Naruto menyengir lebar ala lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Kabuto. Kabuto hanya tersenyum simpul.

Lantas Kabuto memegang kacamatanya kembali.

"Baiklah, untuk membuat obat antivirus itu sekali lagi, aku telah memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus. Ini juga sudah kuteliti beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, untuk penemuan kali ini, aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu, Naruto."

"Eh, butuh bantuanku? Maksud Kabuto-san?" Naruto tercengang sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pria berkacamata itu menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Ya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Naruto. Jika ini berhasil, berarti penemuanku kali ini berhasil seratus persen. Jadi, aku bisa menolong semua orang melalui caraku ini," Kabuto tersenyum kecil.

"Huh, lagi-lagi aku dijadikan bahan percobaan. Dasar, Kabuto-san!" Naruto berwajah sewot.

"Hehehe, maaf, Naruto," Kabuto tertawa kecil."Tapi, kamu memang kelinci percobaanku yang setia."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarkan perkataan Kabuto barusan. Lalu Kurumi ikut menyahut lagi dalam percakapan ini.

"Kira-kira obat antivirus ini selesainya kapan ya, Oji-san?" tanya Kurumi yang tidak sabar.

Pandangan Kabuto dialihkan ke arah Kurumi.

"Aku memperkirakan waktu selesainya besok siang. Jika kamu mau menunggu obat antivirus ini sampai selesai, kamu bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, apa orang tuamu tahu kalau kamu datang ke sini malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Orang tuaku tinggal jauh di kota lain, Oji-san. Aku tinggal di sini sendirian. Lagi pula sekarang aku libur sekolah karena wabah virus ini. Sudah hampir lebih dari dua bulan, sekolah diliburkan."

"Oh, kamu masih sekolah rupanya."

"Iya, Oji-san. Aku duduk di kelas dua belas SMA."

"Bisa aku lihat begitu. Jadi, kamu mau menunggu di sini sampai obat antivirus ini selesai dibuat?"

"Ya, aku mau menunggu di sini sampai obat antivirus berhasil dibuat."

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus istirahat saja dulu karena sekarang sudah larut malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam," Kabuto melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya."Naruto, antar Kurumi ke kamar tamu di atas ya!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, Kabuto-san!" Naruto tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Kurumi."Ayo, Kurumi. Ikuti aku!"

Kurumi mengangguk juga. Sebelum itu, ia menoleh ke arah Kabuto.

"Kabuto-Oji-san, kami permisi keluar dulu," seru Kurumi.

Kabuto manggut-manggut seraya memegang kacamatanya.

"Ya," Kabuto menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Maka Naruto membawa Kurumi keluar dari sana. Setelah itu, Kabuto mulai mengerjakan suatu proyek yang tidak sengaja terpikirkan olehnya. Ia segera membuat ulang obat antivirus yang pernah ia suntikkan pada Naruto saat Naruto terinfeksi. Ada suatu pembaruan yang baru disadarinya. Jadi, untuk membuat obat antivirus ini, dia harus membutuhkan bantuan Naruto. Bantuan yang sangat diharapkan untuk bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terinfeksi dan sekaligus bisa mematikan atau melenyapkan penyebaran virus yang telah hampir mengepung seluruh dunia lewat menyebarkan obat antivirus melalui udara. Sungguh pemikiran terlintas yang menakjubkan.

Semoga saja perkiraan Kabuto tepat sasaran. Semoga harapan ini tidak menjadi sebuah bencana baru lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Kurumi tiba di depan kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu. Kurumi pun menguap. Dia sudah merasa mengantuk sekali. Kedua matanya sudah memerah dan tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Hoaaaam ...," Kurumi menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hahaha, kamu sudah mengantuk rupanya," kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku benar-benar mengantuk sekali dan lelah juga," Kurumi meregangkan badannya sebentar.

"Ya, sudah. Sana masuk ke dalam dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sama-sama."

Lalu Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah. Tapi, Kurumi memanggilnya lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurumi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kira-kira umurmu berapa ya? Kalau kamu polisi, jadi umurmu berapa ya? Kalau boleh aku tahu."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia menatap Kurumi dengan lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan umurku, hah?" Naruto tampak curiga.

"Heh? A-Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Kurumi tersentak. Ia agak gugup.

"Ya, boleh kok. Kalau kamu mau tahu umurku berapa. Ya, sekarang umurku baru 21 tahun. Aku baru saja diangkat menjadi komandan di sebuah organisasi kepolisian pemerintahan kota Konoha yang bernama ANBU. Aku ditugaskan berpatroli bersama timku di area kota Konoha ini saja. Aku adalah komandannya. Jadi, sebagian besar timku sudah berpatroli untuk mencari keberadaan zombie-zombie yang masih berkeliaran. Jadi, karena aku ada urusan penting di sini, aku menyuruh mereka bergerak tanpa harus menunggu aku lagi. Mumpung aku sudah tiba di rumahku sendiri, aku bisa bersantai-santai sejenak sekarang. Haaaah, sudah ya. Aku mau pergi ke laboratorium. Aku mau membantu Kabuto-san. Oyasumi!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kurumi. Kurumi yang terpaku di tempat. Dia seperti membeku di area gletser.

Ada apa dengan Kurumi?

Wajahnya merona merah. Seulas senyum tersipu-sipu malu muncul di wajahnya. Seketika ia jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sendiri.

"WAH! NARUTO MEMANG KEREN! AKU SUKA DENGAN TIPE LAKI-LAKI SEPERTI ITU! Ups ...," Kurumi berteriak keras seperti orang gila begitu. Tapi, buru-buru sadar juga, dia pun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan satu tangannya dan segera melangkah mundur sambil membuka pintu kamar.

BLAAAAM!

Pintu terbanting keras. Kurumi benar-benar malu habis. Semoga saja teriakannya itu tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Jika terdengar oleh Naruto, habislah dia. Pasti Naruto akan meledeknya.

"Wuaaah, apa yang kulakukan tadi? Kenapa aku berteriak tidak jelas begitu? Wuaaaah, aku aneh!" Kurumi menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar. Dia merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, dia malah tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

"Hehehe, Naruto itu ... Dia sangat keren!"

Begitulah yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan Kurumi sekarang? Apakah dia terkena virus zombie itu juga? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Maaf ya, jika kelamaan saya update. Habisnya kehilangan ide. Jadi, pada akhirnya ide untuk kelanjutan cerita ini muncul lagi. Sehingga mendorong saya untuk segera melanjutkannya.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview cerita ini. Terima kasih ya ...**

 **Tinggal satu chapter lagi akan tamat. Chapter 3 yang akan datang adalah chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Salam ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Selasa, 24 November 2015**

 **Please, berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini ya. ^^**


	3. Akhir dari teror zombie

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gakkou Gurashi © Nitroplus, Norimitsu Kaiho and Sadoru Chiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Ebisuzawa Kurumi**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/mystery/action**

 **Rating: T**

 **Sabtu, 9 April 2016**

 **Fic untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA DI BAWAH INI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZOMBIE TERROR**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Akhir dari teror zombie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Pintu terbanting keras. Kurumi benar-benar malu habis. Semoga saja teriakannya itu tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Jika terdengar oleh Naruto, habislah dia. Pasti Naruto akan meledeknya.**

 **"Wuaaah, apa yang kulakukan tadi? Kenapa aku berteriak tidak jelas begitu? Wuaaaah, aku aneh!" Kurumi menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar. Dia merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh sekarang.**

 **Sedetik kemudian, dia malah tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang kemerahan.**

 **"Hehehe, Naruto itu ... Dia sangat keren!"**

 **Begitulah yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan Kurumi sekarang? Apakah dia terkena virus zombie itu juga? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, suatu harapan yang diinginkan Kurumi akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Kabuto, sang ilmuwan jenius, berhasil menciptakan obat antivirus tersebut. Obat antivirus yang berbentuk seperti roket sebesar jari kelingking sudah sukses dibuat sebanyak mungkin. Dengan bangga, Kabuto menunjukkan hasil mahakaryanya itu pada Kurumi di ruang laboratoriumnya yang berada di bawah tanah rumahnya.

"Lihatlah, obat antivirusnya sudah selesai, Kurumi," ucap Kabuto yang tersenyum sambil berdiri di dekat meja. Di mana obat antivirus itu terletak di atas meja tersebut, tepatnya di dalam kotak kaca khusus yang steril.

Kurumi begitu senang melihatnya. Ia tertawa lebar sambil berdiri di salah satu sisi meja tersebut.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya obat antivirus itu selesai juga dibuat. Aku senang sekali. Kabuto-Ojisan memang hebat!"

"Ah ... Tidak juga. Semua ini juga bantuan dari Naruto. Tanpa bantuannya, obat antivirus ini tidak akan jadi dibuat ulang."

"Memangnya Naruto berperan penting juga dalam pembuatan obat antivirus ini, Ojisan? Kenapa?"

"Ya, itu karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kekuatan sel elemen api pemusnah akibat kesalahan obat antivirus yang pertama kali aku buat. Sel elemen api pemusnah tersebut dapat digunakan Naruto untuk memusnahkan para zombie yang berkeliaran setiap harinya. Terus dari hasil penelitianku tentang kekuatan Naruto miliki saat ini, ternyata dapat dijadikan sebagai obat antivirus yang mempan untuk memusnahkan virus zombie tersebut. Maka kuputuskan membuat ulang obat antivirus itu dengan menggunakan sel elemen api pemusnah yang kuambil dari tubuh Naruto. Kemudian aku membuatnya dalam bentuk injeksi dan roket seperti ini, dengan dosis yang sudah pas. Jadi, tinggal kita sebarkan obat antivirus berbentuk roket ini melalui udara untuk melenyapkan virus-virus zombie yang masih beredar di seluruh dunia ini. Kemudian berikan injeksi antivirus ini pada temanmu yang sakit itu."

Sambil berkata, Kabuto memberikan satu injeksi antivirus pada Kurumi. Kurumi menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, Ojisan."

"Sama-sama."

Kabuto tersenyum sambil memegang bingkai kacamatanya. Ia sangat senang karena sudah berhasil membuat sesuatu yang berguna untuk keselamatan orang-orang di dunia ini. Kini saatnya untuk melakukan pemusnahan virus zombie secara besar-besaran. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kabuto.

"Kurumi ... Ayo, ikut aku untuk menyebarkan roket antivirus ini melalui udara! Jam 9 pagi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyebarkan roket antivirus ini," lanjut Kabuto langsung sambil mengambil kotak kaca yang berisi obat antivirus berbentuk roket.

"Ya, Ojisan ...," jawab Kurumi sambil memasukkan injeksi antivirus itu langsung ke tabung kecil khusus yang steril terlebih dahulu."Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mana ya, Ojisan?"

"Naruto sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia sangat kelelahan sehabis membantuku semalaman suntuk."

"Oh, begitu."

Kurumi manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Oke, kita pergi ke atap rumahku sekarang, Kurumi."

"Baiklah, Ojisan."

Maka mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan ruang laboratorium itu sekarang juga. Sambil membawa kotak kaca yang berisikan roket-roket kecil yang sudah digabungkan dengan kapsul antivirus dan siap disebarluaskan melalui udara dengan tujuan memusnahkan virus-virus zombie yang masih menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Semoga saja, dengan cara itu, dunia pun terbebas dari ancaman teror zombie untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Satu persatu roket-roket kecil terbang saat dikontrolkan secara otomatis menuju ke berbagai negara yang ada di dunia ini. Kabuto yang telah mengakses program pengendali yang terpasang di roket-roket antivirus itu hingga roket-roket antivirus akan terbang ke negara yang ditujunya dan akan meledak dengan sendirinya jika sudah sampai di negara yang dituju. Lalu melepaskan sel-sel elemen api pemusnah yang bisa terikat dalam udara dan langsung menyebar luas untuk melenyapkan virus-virus zombie yang masih ada di negara yang dituju. Juga menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit akibat gigitan zombie karena sel-sel elemen api pemusnah dapat masuk melalui pori-pori kulit dan langsung melenyapkan virus-virus zombie yang beredar di dalam tubuh orang-orang sakit itu. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan terbebas dari teror zombie mulai hari ini.

Itulah cara kerja dari roket-roket antivirus yang dijelaskan Kabuto pada Kurumi saat melepaskan satu persatu roket antivirus tersebut dari atap rumah Kabuto. Ditemani hangatnya mentari pagi dan angin semilir yang bertiup lembut, mereka terus berbicara panjang lebar mengenai dampak akhir setelah roket-roket antivirus berhasil melenyapkan semua virus zombie yang ada di dunia ini. Apalagi Kabuto akan mendapatkan teguran keras dari Medical Center Konoha (MCK) dari tindakan heroiknya yang sangat mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan langsung. Maka MCK dan pemerintahan kota akan menganggap tindakan heroiknya ini adalah ilegal karena melanggar peraturan. Entahlah, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kabuto. Kurumi hanya diam mendengarkannya dan memperhatikan aksi Kabuto yang terus melepaskan roket-roket antivirus tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, semua roket antivirus selesai dilepaskan, Kabuto menghembuskan napas beratnya karena kelelahan.

"Akhirnya semuanya selesai. Aaaaaah ..."

"Ya, syukur sekali, Ojisan."

Kabuto melirik ke arah Kurumi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Dengan begini, semoga saja semuanya berakhir. Kita tunggu bagaimana reaksinya selama satu jam kemudian. Kita akan melihat kabarnya melalui televisi."

"Hm ... Semoga saja."

Kurumi tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lantas memandang ke arah langit biru yang cerah. Wajahnya berbinar-binar penuh harapan yang tinggi. Berharap virus zombie segera menghilang dari muka bumi ini dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

'Yuki ... Tunggulah, aku akan datang membawakan obat antivirus untukmu. Kamu tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Kamu akan kembali sehat seperti dulu. Aku jamin itu,' batin Kurumi di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SATU JAM KEMUDIAN ...**

Terdengarlah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan dari seluruh dunia. Bahwa virus-virus zombie mendadak hilang dari muka bumi ini. Semua orang yang sakit akibat gigitan zombie, menjadi sehat sediakala. Juga para zombie yang berkeliaran di mana-mana, mendadak lenyap tanpa tersisa. Semuanya berakhir dengan kebahagiaan, kelegaan dan kebingungan.

Semua kabar ini diketahui oleh Kabuto lewat berita yang tersiar di televisi. Saat ini, Kabuto sedang asyik menonton berita yang menyiarkan tentang seputar berakhirnya teror zombie dan semua orang di seluruh dunia bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang telah membuat obat antivirus itu. Para ilmuwan dan para dokter sedunia yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan di suatu tempat, juga tidak tahu-menahu soal siapa yang membuat obat antivirus ini. Perbuatan ini tidak dianggap ilegal. Tapi, dianggap sebagai perbuatan yang mulia karena sudah menyelamatkan semua orang dari teror zombie ini. Sang penyelamat dunia ini dianggap pahlawan yang berani. Dia pantas diberi penghargaan atas jasanya ini. Karena itu, orang-orang sedang mencari tahu tentang siapa yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dari teror zombie ini. Secepatnya mereka akan mencari tahu. Hingga pada akhirnya tidak akan menemukan orang yang telah membuat obat antivirus ini.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang tertampil di dalam siaran berita itu. Dia tidak akan membeberkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya bahwa dialah yang membuat obat antivirus itu. Tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang usahanya ini. Biarlah menjadi rahasia antara dirinya, Kurumi dan Naruto.

Terutama Kurumi, dia diingatkan agar tidak memberitahukan tentang rahasia pembuatan obat antivirus ini pada orang lain. Kurumi menyanggupi permintaan Kabuto ini. Dia tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun tentang semua ini. Itulah janjinya.

Sekarang Kurumi tidak tampak bersama Kabuto di ruang keluarga itu, sepertinya dia sudah pulang.

Kemudian Naruto pun datang dari arah kamar yang dekat di ruang keluarga itu. Dia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan menghampiri Kabuto yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kabuto-san ..."

Kabuto menyadari Naruto yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia pun melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Naruto."

"Ah, selamat pagi. Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Selamat pagi juga. Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Sana sarapan dulu, ada sandwich untukmu."

"Eh? Ada sandwich untukku?" Naruto memasang wajah keheranan sambil memegang rambutnya yang berantakan."Tumben sekali Kabuto-san membuat sarapan untukku. Biasanya aku disuruh membuat sarapanku sendiri. Hm ... Ini sangat aneh sekali jika Kabuto-san benar-benar membuatnya."

HAP!

Sambil berbicara, Kabuto memakan popcorn yang ada di mangkuk besar. Semangkuk popcorn itu terletak di atas meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Bukan aku yang membuat sandwich itu. Tapi, Kurumi yang membuatnya."

"Eh? Kurumi yang buat?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tercengang. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

"Iya."

"Terus dia di mana?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Katanya langsung ke rumah temannya yang bernama Yuki itu. Mau memberikan injeksi antivirus itu pada temannya agar temannya cepat sembuh. Nyam ... Nyam ... Nyam ...," Kabuto terus melahap popcorn-nya dengan pelan."Sebelum pergi, dia meminta izin padaku agar dia bisa membuatkan sandwich untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Aku juga dibuatkan sandwich olehnya. Hm ... Rasanya enak sekali. Gadis itu pintar sekali membuatnya."

Naruto tertegun dalam pendiriannya yang tetap. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Kabuto tersentak melihat perubahan wajah Naruto itu.

"Hm ... Nyam ... Naruto, wajahmu memerah tuh ... Nyam ... Nyam ... Nyam ... Kau suka ya dengan gadis itu?"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kaget. Dia membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Kabuto berkata begitu padanya. Lantas dia bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Ukh, a-aku mau mandi dulu! Pagi ini, aku harus pergi ke kantor untuk menemui atasanku!"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dia berjalan cepat dengan muka yang memerah padam. Kabuto hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga ... Naruto memang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Setelah itu, dia kembali melanjutkan acara santainya itu. Sembari menonton televisi dan memakan popcorn dengan perasaan yang senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN ...**

Dunia kembali aman dan damai. Semua orang hidup dengan tenang dan normal. Tidak ada teror zombie yang menghantui mereka. Semuanya telah berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi bahaya yang mengancam dalam kehidupan mereka. Rasa senang dan bahagia telah menyelimuti semua mereka sekarang.

Hari ini adalah siang yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Awan-awan putih memayungi langit sehingga menghalangi sinar matahari mencapai permukaan bumi. Sesekali angin bertiup lembut sehingga membuat suasana teduh dan asri.

Tampak di sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School (KHS), semua orang sudah pulang dari kegiatan belajar yang sudah melelahkan otak. Berduyun-duyun berjalan ke arah keluar sekolah lewat pintu gerbang sekolah. Suasana tampak ramai dan berisik. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan lega karena beban pelajaran sudah selesai di jam 2 siang ini. Saatnya untuk bersantai-santai dan bersenang-senang sejenak saja.

Di antara orang-orang yang berjalan keluar, terlihat Kurumi bersama dua temannya yaitu Yuki dan Yuri. Ditambah dengan satu orang yang tidak berpakaian seragam sekolah seperti mereka yaitu Sakura Megumi.

Sakura Megumi, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata coklat. Umur 20 tahun. Seorang guru magang yang mengajar mata pelajaran kesenian di sekolah tersebut. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Megu-nee oleh Kurumi dan dua temannya. Dia sangat manis.

Saat ini, mereka berempat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Megumi juga ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Begitu ya ... Jadi, kalian mau mengerjakan PR kesenian ini di rumah Kurumi?" tanya Megumi yang tersenyum senang karena ketiga muridnya sangat antusias mengerjakan PR kesenian yang dia berikan barusan.

"Iya, Megu-nee. Soalnya bahan-bahannya banyak tersedia di rumah Kurumi," jawab Yuki yang sangat bersemangat seraya melirik ke arah Megumi."Aku tidak sabar ingin segera mengerjakannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya sekarang, Kurumi?" pinta Yuri yang tersenyum manis.

"Eh ... Sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang. Soalnya aku ada janjian sama seseorang hari ini," Kurumi tersentak sambil tersenyum kikuk."Bagaimana pas hari minggu saja? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yaaaah ... Tidak apa-apa sih."

Yuri kelihatan kecewa. Begitu juga dengan Yuki. Sementara Megumi penasaran dengan perkataan Kurumi barusan.

"Memangnya Kurumi ada janjian sama siapa?"

"Eh ... I-Itu?!"

Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu memasang wajah yang merona merah. Lalu Yuri dan Yuki sudah tersenyum geli melihat perubahan wajah Kurumi yang merasa malu kalau mengatakan semuanya pada Megumi.

Ya, sejak teror zombie berakhir, Yuki juga sudah sembuh sediakala setelah Kurumi menyuntikkan obat antivirus padanya. Dia kembali sehat dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kurumi dan Yuri senang karena Yuki sudah berhasil disembuhkan. Ini semua berkat Naruto dan Kabuto. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada dua orang yang telah menyelamatkan kehidupan orang-orang di muka bumi ini.

Setelah itu, keadaan kembali seperti biasa. Sekolah-sekolah pun dibuka. Para pelajar senang bisa kembali bersekolah. Begitu juga para warga. Mereka juga senang karena bisa bekerja dan beraktifitas di luar rumah tanpa merasa takut lagi karena teror zombie sudah tidak ada lagi. Kehidupan menjadi normal. Keceriaan terpancar hampir memenuhi seisi dunia ini. Mereka bersyukur telah selamat dari bencana nasional ini.

Lalu Naruto pun datang menemui Kurumi saat Kurumi pulang dari sekolah. Kemudian memberikan hadiah balasan berupa sandwich untuk Kurumi karena Kurumi sudah membuatkan sandwich spesial untuknya. Naruto mengatakan sandwich buatan Kurumi sangat enak dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia berharap Kurumi bisa membuat sandwich itu lagi untuknya dan meminta Kurumi menjadi teman dekatnya. Kurumi terpana dan menerima permintaan Naruto itu. Dia begitu senang bisa dekat dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

Tanpa terasa dua bulan berlalu, hubungan Kurumi dan Naruto semakin dekat saja. Hingga pada puncaknya, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurumi. Kurumi menerimanya. Pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka menjadi pacar sekarang.

Jadi, hari ini, Naruto menjemput Kurumi pulang. Sekalian juga mereka akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya.

Tiba-tiba ...

"KURUMI!"

Ada seseorang yang memanggil Kurumi. Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek pirang dan bermata biru. Berumur 18 tahun. Berpakaian seragam yang sama dengan Kurumi. Namanya Naoki Miki.

Tampak Miki yang berlari-lari cepat menghampiri Kurumi dan teman-temannya. Mereka terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Miki?" Kurumi bertanya ketika Miki sudah tiba di dekatnya.

"I-Itu ... Ada polisi yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang! Dia bertanya 'apakah kalian melihat Ebisuzawa Kurumi? Aku ingin menemuinya'," kata Miki yang kelihatan panik.

"Po-polisi?!" Yuki, Yuri dan Megumi saling pandang bersama.

Kurumi tersentak,"Jangan-jangan ..."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia langsung berlari-lari cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya terperanjat dan segera mengejar Kurumi.

"KURUMI! TUNGGU KAMI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu setibanya di pintu gerbang, semua orang yang lewat kelihatan takut saat melihat pria berpakaian seragam polisi yang berdiri di dekat mobil yang terparkir persis di depan pintu gerbang. Wajahnya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Kedua mata birunya juga menajam untuk memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat. Mencari seseorang yang bernama Ebisuzawa Kurumi itu.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Akhirnya orang yang dicarinya itu, datang juga ke arahnya. Mata birunya melembut ketika Kurumi datang berlari-lari kecil untuk mendekatinya. Kurumi menghembuskan napasnya saat menghentikan larinya. Setelah itu, dia menatap pria berseragam polisi di depannya ini.

"Naruto ... Kamu rupanya."

Pria berseragam polisi yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Kurumi yang sudah menjadi pacarnya sekarang.

"Hm ... Kamu sudah siap?"

"Siap kemana?"

"Ya, siap untuk pergi kencan denganku sekarang."

GREP!

Tangan Kurumi diraih oleh Naruto. Kurumi tersentak. Ia pun ditarik Naruto dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu, Naruto! Masa kita berkencan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku masih pakai seragam sekolah, tahu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku juga masih pakai seragam polisi, kan?"

"Tapi, aku mau pulang dulu! Ganti baju, terus baru kita pergi kencan. Kamu juga harus ganti baju! Malu-maluin aja kalau kamu masih berpakaian seragam polisi saat kencan nanti."

"Ah, baiklah! Setelah singgah ke rumahmu, kita akan singgah sebentar ke rumahku. Nanti aku juga ganti baju kok. Tenang saja."

Maka Kurumi pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian Naruto menutup pintu mobil dan segera menuju ke sisi mobil yang lain. Dia pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Lalu menutup pintu dengan suara yang keras.

BLAM!

Sementara teman-teman Kurumi yaitu Yuki, Yuri, Megumi dan Miki terbengong-bengong melihat mobil bermerek Yamaha itu segera melaju meninggalkan mereka. Kurumi tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka. Pergi begitu saja karena Naruto yang memaksanya pergi cepat dari sana.

"Eh ... Polisi itu siapanya Kurumi?"

"Dia adalah pacarnya Kurumi, Megu-nee."

"Eh, pacar Kurumi adalah polisi?! Wah, hebat dong, Yuri."

"Bukannya Naruto itu adalah komandan yang memimpin tim pemburu zombie, Yuri? Aku baru tahu kalau dia juga polisi."

"Iya, Naruto memang komandan pemimpin tim pemburu zombie, Yuki. Dia juga merangkap sebagai polisi. Kudengar dari Kurumi, Naruto baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke kantor polisi pusat setelah berakhirnya teror zombie. Dia bertugas menangani kasus-kasus pembunuhan sekarang."

"Wah, Kurumi beruntung sekali mendapatkan pacar seorang polisi yang gagah seperti dia. Aaaaah, aku iri padanya!"

"Jangan iri dong, Miki. Coba cari juga pacar seorang polisi seperti Naruto. Pasti kamu mendapatkannya juga kok."

"Oh benar juga, Yuki. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Wah, aku juga ingin mempunyai pacar seorang polisi. Pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan ya."

"AAAAAH, MEGU-NEE JUGA!?"

Ketiga gadis SMA itu kaget mendengarkan penuturan Megumi. Megumi tersenyum lembut sambil menampilkan rona merah di pipinya. Mereka pun terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang topik ingin mempunyai pacar seorang polisi seperti Kurumi yang telah mendapatkan Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang polisi sekaligus komandan pemimpin tim pemburu zombie. Dia menjadi terkenal di pihak kepolisian karena memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang bisa memusnahkan para zombie selama teror zombie berlangsung. Hanya segelincir orang-orang tertentu yang tahu dan merahasiakan kemampuan Naruto ini sejak teror zombie berakhir. Kini Naruto bertugas di kantor kepolisian pusat kota Konoha dan menangani kasus unit 1 yaitu kasus pembunuhan. Pangkatnya adalah Sersan.

Lalu mengenai Kabuto, dia sedang bekerja di Konoha Medical Center dan melakukan suatu proyek percobaan besar bersama para ilmuwan lainnya. Dia masih merahasiakan tentang dirinya yang telah membuat obat antivirus itu. Kebenaran ini ditutup rapat-rapat dari kalangan umum. Misteri siapa yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dari teror zombie, membuat pertanyaan besar bagi semua kalangan yang ada di dunia ini. Sampai sekarang pun, orang-orang pemerintahan dunia masih menyelidikinya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil memecahkan misteri mengenai siapa sebenarnya yang telah menyebarkan obat antivirus zombie melalui udara. Tidak ada bukti ataupun saksi untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran ini. Maka diputuskan, misteri siapa yang membuat obat antivirus ini, dihentikan penyelidikannya oleh orang-orang pemerintahan dunia. Hal ini menjadi sebuah cerita sejarah yang amat penting bagi kehidupan manusia di muka bumi ini. Misteri yang akan tetap menjadi misteri sampai akhir dunia ini.

Inilah akhir dari kisah teror zombie. Semuanya berakhir bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN DI BAWAH INI:**

 **Guest: ini udah lanjut. Chapter yang terakhir. Iya, pairing Naruto x Kurumi.**

 **Guest2: ya, walaupun review-nya sedikit. Yang penting tetap berkarya. Betul nggak? Hehehe ... Terima kasih sudah mau singgah.**

 **Naruto - baka dobe: yup ... Apa kabar Naruto baka dobe? Semoga kamu membaca pesan saya ini. Fic "Black Book" akan tetap saya lanjutkan. Lagi nyari suasana yang bagus untuk menulis chapter 3-nya. Ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Guest3: ini udah lanjut. Sekalian chapter terakhir. Maaf cuma tamat 3 chapter aja. Untuk pairing Naruto x Kurumi x Megumi yang kamu minta, mungkin bisa saya wujudkan di fic baru nanti. Semoga saya mendapatkan ide buat cerita di fandom ini lagi. Terima kasih banyak ya.**

 **dianrusdianto39: terima kasih. Maaf, balasnya di halaman chapter. Ini udah lanjut yang terakhir.**

 **wsusanto96: buat susanto, fic kamu yang judulnya "The Between Of Androids" (apa betul itu judulnya? Saya lupa-lupa ingat), bakal saya lanjutin. Maaf, telat banget update-nya. Udah beberapa bulan ya kira-kira? Saya lupa *PLAK* Pokoknya bakal saya update chapter 2-nya secepatnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah chapter terakhir dari kisah "Zombie Terror" ini. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca, mereview, men-follow, men-favourite cerita ini. Saya bersyukur sudah menyelesaikan cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya.**

 **Salam buat Raihan Namikaze. Fic request kamu yang satu ini, sudah saya tamatkan.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 8 Mei 2016**


End file.
